


Couldn't Be Higher

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, but its pretty much just harry getting emotional about louis, harry loves Louis, literally its just pure fluff, one very very brief sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry has a few days off from tour and comes home to Louis.





	Couldn't Be Higher

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i know its super short but tbh its just an ode to how much i love louis and how i think harry is such a lucky bastard to get to love him. anyway let me know what you think.
> 
> the title is from Walking The Wire by Imagine Dragons (go listen to it it was literally written about larry)

As soon as his feet cross the threshold, Harry’s shoulders immediately drop and a content sigh escapes him. He lowers his bags down, gently shuts the front door, and determinedly starts making his way through the house, already knowing his destination.

He quickly and quietly bounds up the stairs and down the hall. When he makes it to the bedroom, he pauses at the sight that greets him after weeks away. Don’t get him wrong, he loves touring, performing in front of different crowds every night. He loves the adrenaline rush and the high of his fans singing his own songs back to him. But, it was nothing compared to this. There was no better feeling than coming home to the love of his life.

On the bed lies the most perfect sight Harry’s ever seen. Louis is there, swaddled up in what seems to be at least 3 different blankets, sleeping with his arm draped over a big, black, furry ball. As soon as Clifford realizes who is standing in the doorway, he picks his head up, wagging his tail.

In fear of Clifford jumping up to greet him, and risking Louis waking up, Harry rushes over to sooth him. “Shhh, let’s not wake Lou up just yet. Let’s let him sleep, yeah?” Harry whispers to the dog, glancing up to make sure Louis wasn’t disturbed.

Harry quickly discards his clothes and lifts the covers, trying to slide into bed next to his boyfriend. “Come on Cliff, move over. It’s my turn to cuddle him,” Harry huffs, pushing at the huge dog and somehow managing to squeeze in between him and Louis. He takes the arm that was wrapped around Clifford and places it over his own waist, finally happy to be pressed up against Louis once again.

Harry takes a moment to just appreciate the man in front of him. He doesn’t know he got so lucky. It blows his mind every day that he gets to hold his hand, and kiss his cheek, and then take him home and take him apart, and be taken apart by him. He can’t help but think what a privilege it is to love Louis Tomlinson, and be loved by him back.

Louis is the best thing that has ever happened to Harry. Harry loves his job and knows just how lucky he is to have these opportunities, to be able to make music and travel the world. But none of it would matter if Louis wasn’t right there by his side. Louis is always there for him, his biggest supporter. The number of times he’s stayed up hours into the night to help Harry finish a melody or a lyric is countless. When Harry got his first script, Louis was right there next to him running lines, making sure it was perfect. And when Harry started his first solo tour, you bet that Louis was right on the side of the stage, singing and cheering his boy along. Harry is so excited for Louis’ new projects so he can do the same for him.

It’s only been a week since they last saw each other, when Louis flew out to visit Harry on tour, but that doesn’t mean the distance was any easier. He’s missed his boy, and was eager to be back by his side.

Harry takes his hand and drags it through Louis’ messy bed head, moving his hair from his forehead. His hand continues through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, while he gazes on fondly at the beauty in front of him. His actions caused Louis to start to stir, his eyelids now fluttering. When his eyes crack open to reveal his boyfriend home and in his arms, a wide, sleepy smile spreads across his entire face.

“Hi,” Louis whispers, voice cracking from his sleep. It was the best sound Harry’s heard all week.

Louis uses the arm already thrown across his back to pull him closer, and kisses the top of his head. “Hi,” Harry whispers back, not wanting to break the quiet, comfortable atmosphere, while pressing quick and soft kisses to his chest. He settles back down, resting his head over Louis’ heart, satisfied to be back right where he belongs.


End file.
